


Trade

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee - prompts [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, I'll add to the tags as I go along, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Switched AU, chris and kurt swap lives, funny but not at the same time, idk what else to say, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: MY FRIEND SENT ME THIS REQUEST, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL STORY - https://www.quotev.com/story/8410989/The-Switch/1'Chris Colfer is heartbroken when Darren Criss doesn't return his feelings. All Chris wants is Kurt Hummel's life. He wants the happiness, the friends, the family. But most of all, he wants to be able to walk down the street hand in hand with the boy he's so desperately in love with. All he wants is to call him his boyfriend.When he wakes up to find out his wish has come true, and he's living in the Glee world, he doesn't want to go back. There's only one problem: Kurt isn't too keen on letting Chris have his life.'Soooo it's an interesting premise, and I agreed to write it. I do enjoy swapped AU's, so putting my spin on one for the first time in a while could be fun. Idk, this one's gonna be more of a mess about fic than my others like 'I Might Need This' and stuff, so we'll see where this goes.I've read the original and the writer is very good, so please read that one first, all credit for the idea goes to them, this is just a request I got from a friend.
Relationships: Kurt/darren, chraine, chris/blaine, klaine - Relationship, the usual suspects - Relationship
Series: Glee - prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Trade

"Nice work, Chris." Darren smiled, patting him on the shoulder.  
Chris scoffed a little. "Oh please, I messed up like ten times on that scene." He shook his head a little. "Guess I'm having an off day."  
Well, that was true, but at least there was a reason. It just so happened to be the boy that stood in front of him, and more specifically the conversation they'd had the night before. "Don't worry, I'm sure you just need to warm up a bit." Darren sent a wink his way before heading off to talk to Ryan. Chris sighed. 'Yeah...' He thought, shaking his head and turning his attention to Amber as she started talking to him. Anything to distract him from his co-star at this point.

They ran the scene a couple more times and Chris managed to get his head in the right place to make sure the scene was perfect, and Ryan called it for the day, telling them both they did a good job and rushing off to talk to one of the camera guys.  
Darren turned to him before he could think about sneaking away and flashed him that big dapper smile. "See, told you we'd get it right."  
"Uh-huh." Chris shrugged.  
"So, wanna go back to your trailer?"  
Chris paused, looking at the other boy for a moment, not sure what to do.

\------------

"So, um, can I get you a drink?" Chris asked, just wanting to delay this as long as possible.  
"Yeah, sure." Darren smiled, lounging on the bed and making himself comfortable. After all the two were very close friends, they hung out all the time. But this time Chris could feel his palms sweating as he poured them both a glass of wine and returned with a nervous smile. "Thanks." Darren smiled, taking the glass from him and holding it up for a cheers. "To new adventures."  
Chris nodded a little. "New adventures..."

They drank and chatted for a while, Chris distracted most of the time, suddenly nervous in the presence of one of his best friends. "So." Darren put his glass down, turning to face the other boy. "You sure you still wanna do this?"  
Chris plastered a fake smile over his face, feigning confidence. "Of course, anything to help you out."  
"I don't want this to be all about me, Chris." Darren rolled his eyes, but that smile still stayed in place. He shuffled closer to his friend on the bed. "Look, I appreciate you agreeing to do this with me, but only if you're sure."

Chris nodded a little, that smile returning. "I'm sure. Trust me, I know how you feel and you want to know if you are or not." He shrugged. "It's fine."  
Darren nodded a little, biting his lip. "Well, if you wanna stop at some point just tell me, yeah?"  
"Yeah. I will." Chris cut himself off as Darren's lips met his and he felt as if the air had been sucked from his lungs. He'd spent all day trying to convince himself that this would be ok, that he was just helping Darren out and maybe getting some closure on his stupid little crush. Though he secretly prayed Darren was actually gay, that maybe this would open his eyes, but if not maybe finally being with his co-star would kick his brain into gear and he'd realise they're fine as friends. He didn't know which outcome he'd prefer.

\------------

"So... did you... have fun?" Chris asked, still sitting on the bed with his sheets wrapped loosely around him as he watched Darren pull his trousers up.   
"Yeah, yeah, it was fun." Darren smiled, but it didn't reach his ears and Chris frowned. "Oh, no, I mean," Darren walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and placing a hand on his co-workers. "It was a lot of fun, and you're good, really, but..."  
"But you're not gay." Chris concluded softly, nodding down to his sheets with a tiny smile, though he didn't know why.   
  
"No. No, I'm straight." Darren smiled a little. "But hey, thanks for helping me out, honestly it was fun and you're such a good friend for helping me out like this." He patted Chris on his arm before getting back up and rooting around for his shirt.   
"You're welcome..." Chris pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, continuing to watch the other boy as he gathered his clothes.   
  
Darren glanced up at him again, and he couldn't bring himself to hide the disappointment on his face. "What's going on, Chris...? I thought you said this was-that this was ok?" He sighed, pulling his shirt on.   
"It was! I just..." He paused for a second, and Darren raised a brow, waiting for him to continue. "Honestly...? I don't know what I was thinking..." Chris admitted softly, shrugging. "I mean, we get along so well, you're honestly my best friend on set and... I don't know, maybe I was hoping you were going to realise you were gay or something."  
"You-you wanted us to...?" Darren let out a tiny surprised laugh. "Wow. Um, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Chris. But, but we both knew what this was going to be, right?"   
  
"I know, I know. I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything, just... I," He watched the other boys face for a second and realised he should just admit to it. "I wanted to be with you..."   
It was so quiet Darren could pretend he hadn't heard, and Chris held his breath, not daring to take his eyes from the other boy. "Oh..." Was all Darren said, feeling stupid, but not able to really get his thoughts in order. "But I-you-you said this was just fun, just to help me out, I-"  
"It was!" Chris pushed himself forward on the bed, still making sure the sheet was around him. "I don't know, I guess I hoped this would give me some form of closure-"  
  
Darren frowned. "You said you were ok with this."  
"I was..." Chris muttered, not sure what he could say to fix that disappointed look that was being thrown his way, but before he could say anything else Darren was heading to the door. "Darren, no, wait, please-"  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Darren headed out, closing the door behind him and Chris shrunk back into the sheets, bringing them up to his chest as he felt his world crumble around him. How could he have been so stupid? He knew what this was, he knew he'd liked his co-worker for a while now, and the act that was supposed to give him closure, had just left him with an ache in his chest and stinging in his eyes. Left him with the feeling of non-requited love he hadn't felt since school. And as much as he hated it, it had only ignited his feelings for the other boy more. 

He got up, sniffling as he looked round for his clothes, pulling them on as he found them and grabbing the wine he'd opened and forgotten about earlier, sitting on the floor next to his sofa and pouring himself a glass as he looked through some of the fan sites that honestly made him feel better - even if he'd never admit it to any of the other actors - smiling though tears were still in his eyes at the kind comments the fans left on pictures of him and his friends, on episodes they loved, the fan art he saw. 

He spotted a cute drawing of Kurt and Blaine kissing and he quickly wiped at his eyes seeing the picture. Maybe the producers had been TOO good while picking his love interest in the show. Darren's character had been made for Kurt, and Darren and Chris had been extremely compatible in order to create chemistry on the show.   
Honestly, Chris hadn't expected to fall for his co-star, even when playing two sides of a soul mate based relationship, because even though he was similar to Kurt, they weren't exactly the same, and Blaine and Darren weren't either. 

He saw the comments on the picture, seeing which episodes the fans believed were their favourites, and he changed the tab to Netflix, opening up the show and putting in the first episode he'd seen in the comments. He honestly loved re-watching the show, seeing his friends as their characters.   
But now he just felt saddened by the fact that he didn't have Kurt Hummel's life. True he had family, but he wasn't near them out here, and a lot of people in his family were homophobic at best which didn't help. He had friends, but again they were back home, not here with him. He didn't exactly have many friends in High School, but Kurt was constantly surrounded by them. He could just sing and dance and enjoy school with his friends, while Chris was here, letting his co-star sleep with him and hoping he turned out gay. 

He didn't want to think about when it had all gotten so messy. They were near the end of recording series three of the show and he only wanted Kurt's life more. Despite knowing what was going to happen near the end, with Kurt not getting into NYADA with Rachel and the girl going off on her own, for the time being everyone was happy at the fake school in the fake worlds where his counterpart and his fake boyfriend were fake happy. 

He sighed, closing his laptop and gasping when he felt a small electric shock in his finger as he did so. He looked to his finger, and back to the screen where Kurt and Blaine were hugging, before he put the laptop down and got up, grabbing his jacket and heading outside to clear his head for a bit. It was raining, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment, wondering round the now empty set, mostly just outside because he didn't really want to run into anyone that might be hanging about, though he doubted anyone would be. 

There was a crack of lightning that lit the sky and Chris jumped a little, looking up to the streaks of light and sighing. After writing 'Struck by Lightning' he realised with his luck he might follow after the wrong character, so decided to head back into his trailer, closing the door as another shock came over him.   
His breathing faltered, and he felt light headed, stumbling into the room and looking around as he could hear the voices of the episode playing in the background - despite the fact he'd paused it - but he couldn't focus on Kurt and Blaine talking right now. 

'Kurt, are you ok? You don't look good...' Blaine's voice came, funny, Chris didn't remember that line, but he stopped focusing, trying to just settle himself down, not knowing what was coming over himself as he sunk to his knees next to the sofa, unable to pick himself up. Blackness swam in his vision, and before he knew it he fell forward, losing consciousness.  
He could have sworn the last thing he heard was Darren's voice, or rather, Darren playing Blaine. 'KURT!' 


End file.
